


Swear at Me Again

by Anasgardian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasgardian/pseuds/Anasgardian
Summary: "Nymphadora" might as well be a swear word by now, but Remus just loves to swear.





	Swear at Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post somewhere (I have no idea who by, I'm so sorry) that said Remus had totally called Tonks Nymphadorable.  
> Its so cute I could be sick. I apologise for this rubbish fanfic... but sometimes you gotta get things out of your system.

The china cup left her hand faster than she could form a thought. Red streaks bled into her hair before she’d fully turned around. There was a distinct crashing sound as the cup smashed against the wall, mere inches from Remus’ face, followed by the tiny clattering of hundreds of china shards hitting the floor. It wasn’t as if she was aiming for him, but Tonks let a smug smile paint her face at the sight of him ducking away from her projectile. She couldn’t help but notice his lips pressed together and a sparkle in his eye. That bastard was trying not to laugh at her.

 

“I tell you… time and time again. Do not call me Nymphadora!” She crosses the room slowly, purposefully, taking in the damage she’s caused. Tea drips down the wall onto the dark wood floor. Remus’ jumper, once a pale stony blue is now a dark, wet grey on one shoulder. “And you decide, that the best course of action… is to call me…” She raised her hands to form quotation marks. “ _Nymph-adorable_?”

 

A little hot tea soaking into his shoulder is the least he deserves.

 

A quiet chuckle escaped Remus’ lips as he wandlessly dried his jumper. He straightened up and threw his hands in his pockets far too casually for Tonks’ taste.

 

“Yes?” His tone questioning. As if he had no idea that he had done anything wrong. His smirk driving her wild.

 

She launched forward, pushing him against tea stained wall, wand finding the pulse in his neck. Her hand wound in the collar of his jumper for support as she raised to her tiptoes so she could match his height. She still came short though, her nose just under his.

 

“You enjoy getting a rise out of me far too much, Remus Lupin.”

 

He did. Tonks knew this as fact. He’d been calling her by her dreaded first name more and more regularly, eyes sparkling as she lit up like a match. She couldn’t help it. It was almost instinctive for her hair to blaze red, her eyes to shimmer like fire itself, her angry, red eyebrows knitting together. Twenty-two years of explosive rage had become her norm when it was concerning her name. And now, she almost didn’t mind her name anymore. The thought made her feel sick. This man had her thinking that maybe her name was not so bad. It did sound quite nice in his soft, melancholic voice.

 

She blinked, digging her wand in further to interrupt her traitorous thoughts. Only her mother could call her Nymphadora. And NO ONE should ever even think “ _Nymph-adorable”._ Let alone dare to say it.

 

“I didn’t want a rise. I just thought-” His smile was far too boyish, crooked up at one side. One of his eyebrows hiked up into that dishevelled mass of sandy brown hair. He dropped his eyes to look at what Tonks thought was her mouth before lifting them again to meet hers. She was suddenly very much aware of the warmth of his breath against the tip of her nose.

 

“I’m starting to think that you don’t think.” She made the mistake of scanning his face. His cheekbones, usually masked by weathered skin and faint scars, stood out surprisingly strong. A fleck of gold glinted in the blueness of his eyes. How straight and smooth his nose was. These were things she’d never noticed from a distance. “Just remember, I’ve cursed people for swearing before. So, watch your mouth.”

 

Remus covered her wand hand with his, wrapping his fingers around hers, gently lowering it away from his neck. Tonks swallowed and felt a blush spreading across her cheeks. So close.

 

“I’d hardly say Nymph-adorable is a swear word.” He laughed softly, chest bouncing against hers.

 

Too close.

 

 She swallowed again. Throat dry. How had that happened. “It is now.” Her reply came out a whisper.

 

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed and pushed a stray, now rose pink, hair behind her ear.

 

Her heart hammered against her ribcage. Tonks was sure it was trying to escape out her throat. She wouldn’t lie to herself, the warmth of his body flush against hers bought her a certain amount of comfort. They’d been toying around for weeks, months maybe. Dancing around each other, occasionally brushing hands or hips or thighs. Each time her stomach would do a flip and she’d catch a glint in his eye. Now their dance had drawn them together, one of Remus’ hands had floated down to her waist, the other still wrapped around her hand. She could spin away, continue their dance. Or she could… she could just lean.

 

Before she’d even tilted her head, she felt his arm wrap around her waist, crushing her against him. He dipped his head forward and closed the inch distance between them, pressing his lips against hers.

_Oh._

 

She reached a hand around the back of her neck to stop her knees from crumpling beneath her letting her eyes flutter close, lips moving over his. Tonks threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling away for a breath.

 

“Nym-” Tonks kissed him again before he could even begin his sentence. His mouth was so soft against hers, so gentle, and weirdly familiar feeling.

 

Like she fit there.

 

She hummed gently as Remus’ tongue dragged across her bottom lip. Tonks opened her mouth just enough so he could – was that a scream?

 

Tonks’ eyes snapped open and Remus all but dropped her. Someone was screaming. Wailing. Not Walburga Black, though now she was adding to the screeching echoing into the kitchen.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“Molly, yes.” Remus pushed her away from her waist, whipping his wand out from his sleeve. Tonks felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. She stumbled against the wall, hand supporting her.  If Molly was hurt… “She was dealing with a boggart,” he continued, briskly walking out the kitchen.

 

Tonks sighed, relieved. A boggart could be handled.

 

“Remus?” she called after him, a beat later. “You should swear at me more often.” She winked, hoping it would distract from the blush that began creeping through her skin again.

 

“That, I can promise.”

 

He flashed her another one of his boyish smiles before disappearing up the stairs two at a time.


End file.
